


a shitstorm of sex (feat. twink & dwarf)

by Kraft4K



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, he says hes not gay but thats questionable, ryan is definitely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraft4K/pseuds/Kraft4K
Summary: two of my gay straight friends realize they are gay
Relationships: Jaden| Ryan C





	a shitstorm of sex (feat. twink & dwarf)

**Author's Note:**

> disregard this if you arent in the rubber band, this is so bad.

Jaden was sitting in his room getting hit on by ryan on this hot, Sunday night. He hated the way this blonde twink flirts with him, he swears he is into women but he is a little flustered right now.

“You make my wee wee going boing boing.” Ryan remarks at him while cosplaying as Tfue’s fortnite tattoo.

Jaden was honestly disgusted, it was valentines day and this was the 8th time Ryan was hitting on him tonight. His mind wandered for a little bit, thinking abiut his friends, all of the jokes they’ve made about him being a virgin. And, of course he thought about Ryan’s pickup lines. He started blushing noticeably, and everyone had seen him because his camera was on.

“I guess Sayori isn’t the only thing hung in your room.” Ryan says, then immediately goes off on a rant about how he can say the n word because his step-dad is black.

Jaden smiled at this, he thought the Sayori joke was pog, because he loved hanging Sayori, really makes you think about asian on asian crime doesn’t it? As he was analyzing the joke in his head, he thought about how sexual the joke was, and he liked it. Unfortunately jaden is too short to have sex with anyone who isn’t a fetus. He would definitely end up bottoming because he is just too short. 

“Jaden, maybe we should get out of this vc and be alone *audible winky face*.” Ryan said while audibly winking.

Jaden remembers he is not alone with Ryan in the vc at this point. There are 3 more people here and they seem basically dead. Stan posting cursed images onto instagram, Mariele is either watching tik toks or getting murdered by her dogs, and Dianne is too busy simping to focus on anything else.

“Charge my phone, Jade-“ Dianne says

Dwarf has left the vc

Jaden sits sadly in his chair, if only his mouth weren’t a power outlet. He hates when they tell him to do that, he has no idea where it even came from.

Jaden gets a ping

“You wanna get in a private vc?”

Its Ryan, seems like he left vc too. He stares at the screen and contemplates for a moment.

Do I want to talk to Ryan? He’s probably gonna flirt with me again. 

“Ill send you dick pics homie.” 

Instead of joining a vc, he calls him immediately. He is not gay, but he likes dick pics.

“You’re here, Jaden.” Ryan says

“Yeah, I am.”

“I’d like to confess my feelings to you.”

“Pog, lets fuck.”

Then, they have a shitstorm of sex and Jaden gets pregnant. Jaden gives birth to 10 ugly Wasian babies and they eventually die of aids.

The End.


End file.
